What Leah Saw
by DitzyBrunette89
Summary: Leah stumbles across something she should have with cameos from Jasper and Emmett One Shot


**I don't own twilight or the Spice Girls. **

Leah strolled up the steps to the Cullen family home. She had become some what friendlier with the leeches, over the past few months... well enough to only call them Leeches behind their backs.

"Hey Leah"

Emmett answered the door with his usual evil smirk, something was going down in the Cullen house today, and if Emmett were the mastermind behind the operation she hoped to be well away from the house when it went down.

"Hey Emmett" she said a little nervously, that smirk wouldn't let up

"Where's Jake"

She asked casually as she wondered into the kitchen Emmett following her closely behind, it was as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Oh he's upstairs with Nessie... Playing"

Emmett sniggered, thanks to her highly trained wolf ears, Leah heard a quite snigger rumbled through the house, okay now she really didn't want to be here.

"Come on Leah, I take you up there"

Jasper said appearing from no where, feeling safer with the emo Vampire rather than the trouble maker. Leah climbed the stairs Jasper in front and Emmett following closely behind trying not to giggle the entire trip.

They both stopped at the door to the right, both held the same smirk Emmett was sporting earlier.

"Well go on, open the door"

Jasper said with a smirk.

"You might want this"

Emmett said, as he handed her a video camera.

She looked at them both with suspicion, but honestly if the pranks weren't on her, then it was pretty much all good, she growled to herself remembering the time those two had dyed her hair pink.

Leah slowly and quietly opened the door of Nessie's bedroom and froze.

It took all her strength not to burst into laughter.

There in a pink frilly dress with a matching bonnet, not to mention a face fill of make up, sat Jacob Black sipping on tea at an equally girlish table and chairs.

"Oh Nessie this tea is just delish"

Jacob screeched in an extremely high girlish tone.

"Would Mr Snuffles like another cup?"

He asked in the girlish voice once again, Nessie seemed to find this hilarious and nodded her head in a positive watching as Jacob poured more tea.

Leah was surprised that none of them had spotted her yet.

It just got better.

Moments before she was about to expose herself and the video camera, Nessie jumped up from her spot at the table and ran over to her radio very loudly she turned up the spice girls song Stop right now. She nearly fell to the floor in hysteria as both Nessie and Jacob did the dance moves to the song

_Stop right now, that you very much, I need some body with a human touch _

Leah pulled herself together wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door, the video camera firmly in her hands.

"_oh fearless alpha" _

She sung, and watched as Jacob stopped what he was doing with wide eyes, his blue eye shadow reflected wonderfully in the video.

"Just want to tell you were clear"

Leah said as she backed out of the room quickly, ignoring Jacobs screams for her to stop, she knew she was safe, Jacob would never leave Nessie along (or for that matter run down the stairs in a pink dress and make up)

He gave her a look, clearly stating if she showed anyone the tape, she was dead.

Leah ran down the stairs only stopping briefly to burst into a fit of giggles and to hear Emmett yell

"I want a copy of that tap"

Since she was the fastest in the pack, Leah had made it to the pack in a matter of moments, the video camera clutched firmly in her warm hands.

"Hey Leah, what you got there"

Seth asked curiously

A wicked smile formed on Leah's face

"Oh something very valuable in deed, Seth"

**...**

Jacob walked up to the pack firmly expecting to be mocked, he was surprised however when he walked over to the group only to find them casually hanging around their bomb fire, Leah who was strangely chatting to Sam, with out an argument breaking out spotted him first, her brown eyes shone with amusement as she watched him walk up to the group.

"Hey Jake, have fun at the Cullen's"

She asked as he sat down beside Embry who gave a quick hello before he continued his conversation with Quill.

"It was fine"

Jacob said a little curiously, he was sure Leah would have shown everyone the tape.

"Hey Jake can you get me a coke from the cooler"

Leah asked exchanging an amused look with Sam who took a sip of his own drink as he tried to hide his own laughs.

"Sure"

He said as he walked over to the cooler and threw her a coke.

"Oh and Jack... did you forget to wash something off"

Leah asked innocently as she began to hum the lyrics

_Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch _

He ran to the bathroom desperate to wash off the excess make up and hurried to avoid the back that all began to sing the very same song. He had been dancing to earlier... one thing was for sure, he didn't need blush anymore.

**... **

The Cullen's sat in the dining room of their huge lounge, thankful they didn't need to breathe as they all watched roaring with laughter as Jacob Black, fearless Alpha Werewolf dance around a two year olds bedroom singing and dancing to the Spice Girls.


End file.
